1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a seamless hexagonal boron nitride (h-BN) atomic monolayer thin film and fabrication of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hexagonal boron nitride (h-BN) has a two-dimensional structure, is formed in a hexagonal arrangement of boron atoms and nitrogen atoms, has a high electrical insulating property due to a high band gap of approximately 5.9 eV, and is chemically and physically stable.
A h-BN crystal has a very strong covalent bonding strength and good lubricity. Additionally, h-BN crystal has high stability at a high temperature because the h-BN crystal has a high thermal conductivity and sublimates at a temperature of approximately 3,000° C. without having a melting point. The h-BN crystal also has a high electrical resistance of 105Ω at a high temperature region greater than 1,000° C., and has a true specific gravity of 2.26, which is relatively high among ceramics. Accordingly, h-BN may be used for reducing weight of parts.
A h-BN thin film grown using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method of the related art has very small gain size, for example, a few micrometers and grains of the h-BN thin film may have different lattice directions, and therefore, an electric leakage may occur at boundary lines between the grains. Accordingly, the h-BN thin film may show low homogeneous electrical and physical properties. Therefore, it is difficult to use the h-BN thin film as a material for an electronic device.